Attraction in the Skies
by castiella87
Summary: After a long and gruelling, not to mention boring insurance conference business trip in Rome, OC and Sterling relieve their tension halfway across the Atlantic Ocean. Could this be the start of something special? Explicit content, be warned!


We were flying back from Rome and were halfway across the Atlantic Ocean after attending an insurance business conference and I just couldn't take my eyes off him. I was discreet about it, well, if checking him out as he walks down the aisle to the toilet is discreet.

He was dressed all in black with a grey tie. We hadn't had time to change into casual clothes as we had to catch our flight straight after the last meeting. His suit just made him all that more tempting. I was wearing a smart office trendy grey dress and high heels. I pretended to read a book when he came back and shuffled back into his seat next to me. I was in the window seat, he was in the middle seat and some random guy who had also been at our conference but worked for a different insurance company was in the aisle seat, snoring his brains out. His name was Derek. Sterling nudged him over from leaning on him whilst he was sleeping. "I told him to lay off in the airport bar, but did he listen?" He laughed, "He'll be out for the count until we get back to Boston. He won't see anything that we get up to."

"And what were you expecting, Mr Sterling?" I pretended not to be interested, I knew he liked a bit of a chase to get what he wanted, I got out the meeting schedule from the business conference, "I can't see any kind of after work activities on this schedule," I flirted.

"I'll coach you in the skills you need to know," He winked and threw that irrestable smile at me that made me get butterflies in my stomach. He turned to face me and his handsome hazel eyes made the hair stand up on the back of my neck. He leaned in for a kiss and I kissed him back, I felt like I was in heaven and when our lips parted, I felt again all the longing that had built up for all the months I had been working at IYS and first saw him. I had always assumed he was married, a man of his age and his career, until I noticed no wedding ring. Perhaps he never found the right woman or was divorced?

"A man like you...howcome you never got married?" I quietly asked him.

"I've always been too busy with my work to see people. Never saw anyone I fancied, until now." He answered back quietly.

Derek was still snoring like a foghorn.

Sterling was THE definition of temptation. I was single myself, but I did like to play hard to get and this would be no exception.

"I have something to tell you," I said and leaned over to speak into his ear.

"What makes you think I'm interested?" I whispered and he smirked.

"Well, from the way you kissed me, I'd say you were VERY interested, darlin', and I take you for a woman who wouldn't kiss the first guy who asked," Sterling replied.

"I don't get why the company couldn't have paid for us to go in business class..." I changed the subject on purpose.

"Because they're cheap. Just like Derek's employer..." Sterling laughed.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" I had hardly noticed that the drinks trolley was there already.

"Just a bottled water for me, please," I asked the stewardess.

"Same for me, could I have a blanket please? I'm rather cold," We got our drinks and Sterling got his blanket.

"You can't be that cold, what do you need that for?" I asked. He put it over his lap and waited for the stewardess to leave. We were on a night flight and most of the other passengers were asleep. We were near to the back of the plane with an empty row behind us.

"So, that conference was boring wasn't it?" Sterling laughed, clearly looking for something to talk about to get his mind off things.

I felt a little tired and Sterling noticed this, "I can wake you up, darlin'." He flirted. He took my hand, kissed it, and then guided it underneath the blanket. Now I knew why he'd needed the blanket, I felt his hardness. I usually dated someone first before getting involved with them, but there was just something about Sterling that made me just want to rip his clothes off - of course, I'd never admit that to him. Even though I was 20 years younger than him, he didn't seem to mind, and I think he could sense the attraction in my eyes at the conference. I had found myself looking at him for far too long. I didn't usually fancy guys that much older than me either. He had special sexiness powers.

I caressed him underneath the blanket, "I don't want to do this in front of Derek."

"Derek's asleep?"

"Derek might wake up..."

"The row behind us is free,"

"Oh and have the whole plane notice? I'm going into the bathroom, meet me in there in 5 minutes. 90% of the plane is asleep, they won't see us." I winked and got up, shuffling past Derek.

Sterling got his briefcase from underneath the seat in front of him, I was puzzled as to what he was doing but I walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me, deliberately leaving it unlocked.

Sterling met me in there 5 minutes later, "So, what were you doing with your briefcase? Did you have some protection in there?" I smiled at him sexily, having slid my high heels off and placed them on the sink counter as there wasn't much room. It was up close and personal in here and that's what I had planned.

"I wrote 'Out of Order' on the toilet door and stuck it on there with some duct tape. No one will disturb us now, there's another toilet at the front of the plane and they'll all use that. The stewardesses are on a break so they won't notice either, we'll have to be quick, love," Sterling explained and grinned.

"You carry duct tape in your briefcase? What the hell for?" I laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know,"

"Oh I would, come here sexy," I pulled him by his tie over to me and took it off him. He slid his hand up my thigh and pulled my tights down. I ruffled up his hair and felt that sexy stubble with my hands.

"I don't think you'll be needing these, sweetheart," He tempted me so much.

"Then I guess you won't be needing this either," I slid my hand behind his ear, down his neck and to the buttons on his black shirt. I slowly unbuttoned the shirt to tease him.

He smiled excitedly and put his right hand on my right hip, then slid his left hand up my left thigh and slid it against my panties underneath. "Darlin', you're as happy to see me as I am to see you right now," He felt my wetness and I noticed his boner almost trying to break free from his trousers, so that's what he was trying to hide earlier.

"Happy to see you? I'm thrilled to see you, Jim,"

"Oh, first name terms is it now?" He mock nodded.

"Well, I would think so now wouldn't you?" I giggled. He slid the shoulders of my dress down and reached around, unzipping it, then lowering my office style dress down until it reached the floor and I stepped out of it, revealing my lacy, sexy underwear.

"Ooh, planning this encounter were we?" Sterling's tongue was nearly hanging out of his mouth.

"One must always look their best." I answered, "Your turn. The stewardesses will be off their break soon.

"In a rush too, I like your style." He undid his belt, took his trousers off and kicked his shoes off, quickly taking his socks off with them too. He had white briefs on which were begging to be taken off. He lost control of himself and unhooked my bar, discarding it in the sink of the bathroom (which luckily was empty) and roughly taking my panties off, putting them in the same sink after I'd stepped out of them.

"You're a naughty boy, Jim, you seem to have practice in this area."

"Not for a long time, too long."

"Let me take all the stress away from those long hours in the office," I winked and knelt on the floor, Sterling leaning against the door, I took his briefs down and he stepped out of them, leaving them on the floor, he was well endowed and I don't mean he had a huge savings account. I fondled him and stared deep into his eyes before taking him into my mouth, slowly at first, teasing him. I could tell it had been a while for him as a moan left his mouth and he tried not to shout, only mumbling, "Mmm, yes..." We didn't have much time so I opened my mouth wider and took more of his cock into my mouth, licking the underneath of it as I did. I felt his balls as I did this, tickling them, teasing him, whilst I gave him head and he looked like he was about to cum there and then, screwing his eyes up and moaning. "Switch places, now!" He commanded and I took him out of my jaw and got up, and took his place at the door. He kissed me passionately and pushed his body against mine as a I faced him. He got to his knees and went down on me, causing me to almost blow our cover with a shout of pleasure, his tongue teasing my clit and around my opening, I wondered if I'd be able to stand for much longer.

"Turn around," He whispered in my ear and I did so, wondering what he was going to get up to next. I supported myself with both my hands out against the door as I felt my legs weaken. He licked two of his fingers and inserted them inside me and curled them up, hitting my G-spot. With his other hand he played with my clit again and for a moment I completely forgot where I was, "Mmmm Mr Sterling, I want you inside me so badly!" I almost shouted until he said, "Shhh, I don't intend on us getting disturbed for this next part," He winked and quickly took out a condom from his trouser pocket on the floor, opened and discarded the packet in the bathroom bin, put it on and took me from behind, hitting all my pleasure points and really going at it, rapidly, he held onto my breasts and rubbed my nipples with his thumbs. It had been a while for me and I didn't care he was being rough, he knew I wanted it, I knew I was going to be sore in the morning that's for sure. James Sterling was certainly a beast when it came to sex, I discovered in that moment, I wondered why no woman had made him hers yet, or why anyone would leave him, well, actually, no, that was the last thing on my mind.

"Fuck me, Sterling, mmmm god you're so sexy!" I moaned and gasped in ecstasy.

His moans of pleasure set me over the edge and every thrust he made into me made my muscles spasm until I could take no more, he was taking me to higher levels of pleasure than I'd ever known. He kept on slamming me and pounding into me against the airplane toilet door.

I lost control of myself and inhuman sounds were coming out of my mouth, I gritted my teeth and screwed up my eyes as I knew I was nearly at my climax. He felt so good inside me. I wished we'd done this sooner. My apartment in Boston would have been comfier but I loved the risk of getting caught.

"Oh god, yes, cum with me darlin'!" Sterling moaned and he came inside me. Good job we had protection. A few moments later I went over my own edge, enjoying the feeling, and it was even better because he was so sexy and handsome. I'd been having daydreams about doing this with him for a while.

He turned me around and snuggled against me for a moment, not saying anything but us both enjoying the warmth of the afterglow after sex. I felt a longing to be with him again after this, this wasn't just a casual encounter. He discretely discarded the protection and then he kissed me and after a few minutes we both put our underwear and clothes back on and grinned at each other, laughing. He opened the door, left first and removed the sign from the door before anyone got suspicious. I left a few minutes later. Sterling was sitting in the middle seat like nothing had happened, but shot a 'very pleased with himself' look at me. He still had ruffled up hair and I laughed, but it just looked to anyone else like he had been sleeping and messed up his hair that way. My face was flushed and I pushed past Sterling roughly on purpose and sat in the window seat. Derek was still fast asleep, out for the count.

We smiled at each other and soon we both fell asleep. I hoped this would be the start of something special with him and I. We both had needed that, and it was good to finally be starting to fall in love with someone again. I hoped he felt the same.

To be continued...


End file.
